User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 51
Miron and WM Hiya! Miron And wikia just gave me a warning for using capitals on FOUR words, they say it's not allowed? I thought four words were allowed? Leader of CP Parties! Talk 10:14, May 18, 2014 (UTC)Leader EMERGENCY!! P-P, i created the voting template on the wiki but it won't work right, can you please fix it? you can find it on my favourite wiki's list since my linking isn't working well, i'll make you admin until you fix it (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 12:35, May 18, 2014 (UTC)) Reply Thanks (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 12:52, May 18, 2014 (UTC)) Tell The !telloff is for cms and above, but !tellon is only for admins...why? JWPengie is in ' ' FUTURE!! 16:57, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah idk if this counts but its from PM so... http://prntscr.com/3kycz5 Leader of CP Parties! Talk 16:22, May 20, 2014 (UTC)Leader Yeah Once More, Step it up this time woot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://prntscr.com/3kyixm better? Leader of CP Parties! Talk 16:39, May 20, 2014 (UTC)Futurelump Interactive Preview Hi, I just see the Interactive Color Preview here http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Color. I want to use a same preview for my wiki and I want to know how to do it. Thanks in advance if you can help me. Rectoptm (talk) 21:42, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello, JESS0426/SANDBOX can you do the following: ---- change the bg to hollywood pin tracker where the writing is CHANGE it TOO Purple Lightsaber --- Like on mariocart's page, can you give me a section that says "my penguins" HE GAVE ME PERMISSION. Jess0426 BuddyPal16. Replace my user. ---- where it says "Free Gift" change it too "FRIENDS" with my template CHANGE "DON'T CLICK THE RED BUTTON" TWO"CLICK DA HAPPY FACE". ---- CHANGE THE EDITCOUNT TOO MINE. ---- ON the right add a new section "MY SUBPAGES" *My Puffles ---- ON THE right, add a new section "ADD" and add JWPengie's on the left BEFORE happy face add my fav's. Unblocking Can you unblock Lewleworange please? I use that account on other wikis, if I come here, sign out of it and then sign back in to HowADerpDerp I get auto-blocked for a day. HowADerpDerp (talk) 07:01, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by Coiny (For becoming The Best Drawer) for Pixel Awards hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 10:24, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Spencer08816 Vandalized the Puffle Handler Page. Look at the history. Can you ban him? The Deluxe FIFA Player (talk) 11:01, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :This message is approved by Perapin. See here: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Puffle_Handler?diff=1372029&oldid=1369286 :~ Perapin (Contact) 11:06, May 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Vandal Ok, thanks for the message. The Deluxe FIFA Player (talk) 11:28, May 22, 2014 (UTC) 'Chat Emoticon Requests' Hi P-P! Here are some of the chat emoticon requested myself and other chat users: (bluelei) and (blue lei) (goldlei) and (gold lei) (blacktoque) and (black toque) (tiara) (magicianswand) and (magicians wand) and (magician'swand) and (magician's wand) and (wand) (eyepatch) and (eye patch) (pinata) (carrot) (cookiesandmilk) and (cookies and milk) (cookieandmilk) (cookie and milk) (snowflake) and (snow flake) Can you add an animated emoticon of a book opening and closing? If so --->>> - (book) and (readingbook) and (reading book) An animated emoticon of an earth rotating around - (earth) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:02, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt EmbedMusic Hello, I want to know something, how do you add music to a wiki, like how you did it to this wiki. I'd really like music for my wiki. North Aurora (talk) 23:35, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Can you please delete Blocking the PM thing? Hello there... I Think this Blocking PMs Feature are stupid. This will help anyone stop being blocked from PMs... BTW, I don't like Blocking PMs Feature. Could it stay or LEAVE! Thanks, ~ --~ file:303.gif I'm BEST POKEMON and Playstation FANBOY file:303.gif 02:19, May 23, 2014 (UTC) aka The hater of Blocking PMs Feature Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by SugarPenguin12 (For becoming The Best Coder) for Pixel Awards hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 13:59, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Not gonna be on now Hey P-P, I won't gonna be on wikia for Today and Next Week now, you did really good at Club Penguin Wiki Jobs, and I am too busy right now, see ya when I come back on 2 weeks, if you need help, ask me in talk page! PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 23:53, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Disconnection and Help! Today recently, i've been getting "You have another chat open on another browser. This one will be disconnected" I've been getting nearly as 10 of these and counting. What do I do? Is someone trying to hack into my account? Or is wikia glitching? Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 03:05, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :UPDATE More than 25 times!!! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 03:16, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ::More than 40 times. I can't even go on chat. -_- Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 03:25, May 24, 2014 (UTC) It's Ballono, Remember me? Message here. Ballono (talk) 13:02, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello, This is Ballono. It's okay if you don't remember me. Probably only Happy65 and Awesome335 would, but they left. Please leave a message on my blog if you remember me or you got this message. Thank you! Congrats! Congrats Penguin-Pal! You have successfully won the category for Best Coder in Pixel Awards. You must thank all your voters and SugarPenguin12 for nominating you! And Don't forget to checkout Pixel Awards to know the new winners or nominate your friend for a category. So, here is a prize for your talents: [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 16:51, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Color Did you change the wiki's color to white? the Dark Blue color didn't make all the text visible. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 18:14, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations!! Hello sir P-P, Congratulations on 3 years on this wiki and Wikia! You are one of the most helpful, hard working people on the wiki, and we are so lucky to have had you with us for the past 3 years. Here is a cake to celebrate your wikiversary (just pretend there are 3 candles on it instead of 4 :P) Kallie Jo (talk) 22:25, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Is This a Good Idea? Message here. I thought that we could make a template that users could use to say thank you to other users. I thought it could look like (which looks like this) . Now the question is, is this a good idea? Please tell me what you think, Thank you! Ballono (talk) 03:35, May 25, 2014 (UTC)Ballono By the way Message here. When I said (which looks like this) and then it showed the same exact thing as before, I was trying to show how you would type it in, but it didn't work. Ballono (talk) 03:38, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by Agent Unknown (For becoming The Most Helpful Penguin) for Pixel Awards hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 13:11, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi, Penguin Pal, I want to make a complaint here I was on the chat and I was sending a message to callum for the next time he came on and it was turned off and in my point of view, people were making me look a little bit of a bully, even the rollbacks, and Obviousname said that it was turned off because I was an annoying little kid, I was getting a bit upset about it and I kept asking to be kicked after the rollback incident, yet they in my point of view we're doing it to me, I just can't forgive them right now, please sort this out, thank you (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 14:06, May 25, 2014 (UTC)) Coiny http://pixies-secret-agency-psa.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Coiny Coiny is User:Orange Bird http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg OP is a llama! http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg RE:RE:Coiny http://pixies-secret-agency-psa.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Coiny the proof, look at block history http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg OP is a llama! http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg Picture Help Hello, again, Penguin-Pal. I've been uploading many player card images, and I would like to know the best way to take pictures of furniture items. For example, a picture like this, to post in a furniture item's gallery: Thank you! Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 20:04, May 25, 2014 (UTC)fancypantsguy8 Images Hi, I would like to delete Cyborghatplayercard.png please, thank you. And one more question, how can I extract the SWF files from Club Penguin? Icecream0v0 (talk) 11:46, May 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Picture Help This might sound stupid, but I can't find the download link for the SWF files. Do I download the files directly from the item's wiki page, or another site? Thanks. Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 13:48, May 26, 2014 (UTC)fancypantsguy8 Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:26, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats Penguin-Pal! You have successfully won the category for Most Helpful User in Pixel Awards. You must thank all your voters and Agent Unknown for nominating you! And Don't forget to checkout Pixel Awards to know the new winners or nominate your friend for a category. So, here is a prize for your talents: [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:51, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Emote Can i have a emote on chat? Thanks a lot if you could make me one, but it would not mind if you did not want to make it. Give me a cream pie! (talk) 18:07, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Me as a chat mod for a week next week Hi P-P, can you make me a chat mod for a week next week? Cause next week is my birthday. Thanks, Rafaelmouta. Rafael Mouta Ferreira 18:49, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making the emote! Give me a cream pie! (talk) 08:57, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :You're welcome :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:59, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Multiple Image Templates - How? Hello, P-P. It's me, Omegasonic2000. So, I've seen in other wikis' pages (like this one) that there're templates, like our user template, that allow multiple images. Problem is, can ours do it? And if they can, how? Thanks for reading, and have a nice life! Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 10:04, May 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Multiple Image Templates - How? Thanks! But, even if I've been here a long time, I sill don't know how to add a "correct" gallery. Can you please explain me? Thanks. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 10:30, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Delete Can you delete the blog post? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Counting_Game. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 16:22, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:26, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Small Pictures and Preferences Hi, do you know how to use those small pictures that can go next to your signature. I've been trying to figure it out, but it doesn't work. Please tell me if you can, thank you. Also, do you know how to put those pictures and colored links like Pop! onto the preferences page on the signatures? Please tell me if you do, thank you! ��Ballono�� 23:21, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 13:10, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Happy 3rd Wiki Anniversary! Dear P-P Sir! (The Boss!) 3 Years on the Wiki :O You do amazing work each day! You, along with Mr Jo are my 1st best admin! :O Hope to see you soon! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 13:28, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Happy wiki birthday Sorry about forgetting it in chat, but: Happy Birthday to You, cha, cha, cha. Give me a cream pie! (talk) 13:53, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Joke Page blocked? Hey P-P! I just tried to create a gag virus page (like yours) when I was about to publish this, I got the error seen below " The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. Block ID #8042 The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: / If you think this is wrong, please notify an Administrator. The text was found in the page's summary. Return to User:HowADerpDerp/Virus/. " What??? Apparently a "/" was what made my page bad??? Roses are red, but how are violets blue?! User:HowADerpDerp User Page talk Talk 15:35, May 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Small Pictures and Preferences Thank you for telling me. You are really outstanding! Everybody is probably really proud! ��Ballono�� 20:09, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :I'm glad i could help ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:42, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Policy Information Hello P-P, i was wondering if i could have your permission for something, you have heard of my RPA wiki well i was hoping to create policy pages based off this wiki (sub-page policy pages) but i was hoping if i could copy and paste this wiki's ones but i decided to ask you so it won't count as plagiarism, so if you say no i'll make my own, ok? bye and have a good day :) (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 16:26, May 29, 2014 (UTC)) Reply Thanks, i'll definitely give credit to this wiki for making the original policy (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 16:45, May 29, 2014 (UTC)) Custom Music on Userpage? Hey PP, I know how to put music on my userpage but how do I add custom music? In particular I would like this Roses are red, but how are violets blue?! User:HowADerpDerp User Page talk Talk 18:11, May 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Custom music on Userpage? Stupid question, but how do I upload .ogg files? Roses are red, but how are violets blue?! User:HowADerpDerp User Page talk Talk 18:32, May 29, 2014 (UTC)